En donde no esta la amistad, se encuentra el amor
by neko-koneko-kuroneko
Summary: El amor prohibido entre alumno y maestro es el mas atrayente


**EN DONDE NO ESTA LA AMISTAD, SE ENCUENTRA EL AMOR**

Estos signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos, -Loveme- cambios de escena,_ **"notas escritas de los personajes".**

Skip beat! No me pertenece, le pertenece a la grandiosa Nakamura Yoshiki solo tomo prestado a sus personajes.

Kyoko llego a la entrada de la escuela de LME a las 6:00 am, se había citado con sus amigas para que ellas le ayudaran con un dilema amoroso enorme, en el que se había visto envuelta, ¿que cual era? Estaba enamorada de un chico del cual era estrictamente prohibido enamorarse, si se enteraba alguien del colegio tendría que abandonarlo y mudarse de la ciudad de ser posible.

Siendo realmente sincera, estaba aterrada, este sentimiento horrible y catastrófico se desarrolló iniciando el curso, evolucionando de una manera súper monstruosa, logrando convertirse de una pequeña bola de nieve en una enorme avalancha que la aplastaría si no se quitaba con tiempo.

— ¿entonces cuál es el dilema kyo chan?— hablo coqueta Setsuka al llegar a su encuentro.

Heel Setsuka era de sus amigas la más rebelde e imprudente, su estilo gótico atraía y ahuyentaba a la gente. Siempre era muy directa y atrevida.

—Lo diré cuando todas estemos juntas Setsu chan— contesto Kyoko a la enérgica chica — ¿tu hermano te trajo antes del trabajo?— pregunto con dulzura al recordar la situación que tenían ellos.

—Si, como todo un buen marido celoso ja, ja— la voz de Setsu sonó melancólica.

—Creo que tengo una situación parecida a la tuya— menciono Kyoko mirando al cielo.

Al llegar demasiado tarde las demás la plática había quedado postergada, Setsu y Chiori se quejaron enormemente al postergar los planes por culpa de un trio de señoritas, dos llegaron tarde y la tercera ni se apareció. Iban tarde a su clase de artes plásticas. Kyoko se sentía abrumada quería que ambas chicas pararan el escándalo, si seguían así su secreto quedaría al descubierto y entonces un mar de depresión se la tragaría en instantes.

-Loveme-

Era otro día normal o al menos eso le parecía a él. Takarada Lory era un profesor de arte en la escuela más prestigiosa, Lory's Magestic Entreteniment (claro él no solo era un maestro ahí, sino también el director del colegio) a pesar de estar por cumplir los 27 aun disfrutaba de la juventud con plenitud, se dirigió a su salón de clases portando un extravagante traje de samurái.

Entro ansioso a su salón de clases, de nuevo tenía esa sensación de ansiedad, la causa o mejor dicho la causante de todo aquello era una de sus alumnas más destacadas, Mogami Kyoko, una joven de 16 años bastante alegre y amiguera, aunque a veces podía sentir un aire nostálgico que lo hacía desear protegerla. Esta chica tenía amigos extraños y ruidosos, pero también tenía pretendientes por montones aunque no lo notara ella. Noto al grupo de Kyoko entrar al salón sin reparar en él, Mogami Kyoko se encontraba rodeada por Kotonami Kanae, Amamiya Chiori, Heel Setsuka y Wood Jelly; parecía que le estaban haciendo un riguroso interrogatorio adolecente.

— ¡Vamos Kyoko de una vez por todas dinos quien es!— grito Setsuka.

—Si la presionamos no creo que hable, necesitamos otro método— continuo diciendo Chiori de manera tenebrosa.

—Kyoko, estas cotorras no pararan hasta que les cuentes, así que apura o no te las quitaras de encima— menciono Kanae mientras corría su silla para sentarse.

—Por favor Setsu, Chiori ya fue suficiente de chismes ya estamos en el salón— les dijo Jelly un poco preocupada por el hecho de que el profesor las observaba.

—Les diré en el receso, estamos en clase— menciono Kyoko en un tono bajo.

—¿Qué? ¡Esto es más importante!— gritaron Setsu y Chiori.

Kyoko se dio cuenta que Jelly hacia señas para avisarles que se encontraba el profesor, su más grande tormento, culpa y carga de conciencia en ese momento.

Lory se levantó entre molesto y curioso ante el escándalo de las chicas. Le molestaba sentir lo que sentía por esa chica que era acusada por sus amigas y no necesitaba que la hicieran notar más de lo que ya podía notarla. Dirigió su vista a las chicas, la señorita Wood lo miraba avergonzada y trataba inútilmente de llamar la atención de Heel y Amamiya.

—Si no les interesa la clase podrían retirarse sin problemas Heel san y Amamiya san— ellas veían ruborizadas al profesor, claramente no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Discúlpenos profesor no era nuestra intención, no nos dimos cuenta que se encontraba en el salón— Kyoko respondió por ellas ruborizándose fuertemente mientras realizaba su típica reverencia.

Lory se quedó estático *no hagas eso* pensó Lory enojado, como era posible que ella fuera la que saliera en defensa de quien la molestaba, miro con reproche a las causantes de ese lio en el que estaba envuelto. Ya se le ocurriría como castigarlas pero en ese momento tenía que alejarse o se darían cuenta de lo que pasaba por su corazón.

—Quiero que las 5 se queden después de la clase para su castigo; regresando a la lección de hoy, recuerden que cuando se realiza el entintado con estilógrafo se comienza de arriba a abajo de derecha a izquierda— continuo la lección tratando de pensar en un buen castigo para esas 5.

Después que el profesor les impusiera el castigo para que después de clases limpiaran absolutamente todo lo del salón de arte por su escandalosa entrada, Kyoko quiso que la tierra se la tragara por completo, ahora sí que torturaría a Setsu y a Chiori.

-Loveme-

Caminando rumbo a la siguiente clase Kyoko se encontró a su hermana Natsu que no había llegado temprano, ya me imaginaba el motivo pero no quería delatarla ante nadie. Mogami Natsu a diferencia de su hermana tenía un carácter impulsivo, ella tomaba lo que quería sin importar los medios que tuviera que usar; era un poco pesada con su hermano pequeño, pero cuando se trataba de Kyoko esta era capaz de tratarla como si de una pieza de cristal se tratara, ella detestaba el trato de su madre hacia ellas.

— ¡Aquí está mi grupo favorito! ¿Listas para enmudecer a esta escuela y hacerla temblar hasta los cimientos?— comento Natsu con una sonrisa sádica que no auguraba nada bueno —ven mi amada imouto, a ti te tengo algo especial, vamos Jelly ayúdame con tu magia que aún nos queda medio día para mostrar nuestras obras de arte— menciono tirando de las demás hacia uno de los camerinos del área de teatro.

Natsu llevo aparte a Kyoko para que las demás no oyeran lo que iba a decirle.

—Lo sé, ya tengo lista una excusa perfecta para acercarte a él, aunque de todos modos ibas a participar, inscríbete en el concurso de manga shojo y pídele asesoría a tu samurái favorito del día de hoy— le dijo Natsu mientras le quitaba las prendas "aburridas" que según ella llevaba puestas ese día.

—Natsu onee sama, no sé de qué hablas— mintió de manera torpe mientras su hermana le ponía un entallado vestido.

— ¿Te haces la tonta?, no soy como nuestra madre, por algo ya no vivo con ella— menciono con tristeza —pronto también podrás dejarla tú, déjala con el estúpido de Sho otouto; si sigues esperando a que el príncipe azul te rescate de la torre, no podré hacer nada por ti— menciono cuando abrió la cortina para darle paso a Jelly.

—Tienes razón, pero yo también tengo dudas como tú al principio, ¿y si esto se vuelve Romeo y Julieta?— le dijo Kyoko dando por terminada la conversación.

— ¿Jelly las demás ya están listas?— pregunto antes de dejarla a solas con Kyoko.

—Sí, solo te esperan a ti para los retoques, cuidadito con meterte con el maquillaje recuerda que no es tu área— Jelly amenazo a Natsu con una de las brochas para polvo.

Natsu salió haciendo un simple gesto de afirmación. Cuando todas estuvieron listas, salieron a acabar con la escuela y vaya que lo lograron.

-Loveme-

Llegaron a oídos del director de la escuela la gran hazaña del grupo de Mogami Kyoko y Natsu, eran la comidilla al haber creado diseños de pasarela *seguramente fue el profesor Katsuki que reto a Natsu a hacerlo, ¿porque esas niñas causan tanto revuelo?* pensó abrumado Takarada Lory.

—Tienes que admitir nii san que Mogami Natsu se ganó la beca de diseño de modas, tu pediste algo que hiciera revuelo, tal vez no usaron tus métodos extravagantes pero admítelo son geniales— menciono alegre Takarada María —incluso Katsuki tendrá que ir haciendo espacio en su agenda para atenderla en clases particulares— menciono con cierta picardía.

— ¿Que tienes en mente para torturarnos así María?— pregunto Lory nervioso a sabiendas que su amigo en ese instante estaría golpeándose la cabeza.

— ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Yo solo le dije que si quería que la notaran lo demostrara en grande y aceptara la propuesta de su profesor— menciono inocente María.

—Más te vale que Katsuki no te encuentre aquí o...— Lory no termino ni la frase cuando su querida imouto ya había salido en busca de otra presa.

-Loveme-

Kyoko caminaba algo nerviosa debido al entallado atuendo buscando la oficina de la profesora Takarada María, ella era la encargada de las convocatorias de mangas, así que tenía que acercarse a ella para saber sobre que profesores serian asesores.

—Disculpe, buenas tardes estoy buscando a la profesora Takarada María— menciono Kyoko a la secretaria de la oficina.

—Su cubículo es el tercero a la derecha— respondió la señorita con tono monótono.

Al llegar al sitio indicado por la secretaria, toco la puerta y espero un momento la indicación para pasar. Un hombre de alrededor de unos 30 y pico abrió la puerta y la guio hasta donde se encontraba la profesora.

—Tardaste en venir, creí que esta convocatoria no era interesante para la alumna estrella de mi querido nii san— menciono María al indicarle con un gesto que tomara asiento —por favor los borradores de la historia, dime ¿es corta o larga la trama, de que género, cuantas viñetas, habrá continuación y por qué está entregando el borrador tan retrasado?— comenzó a bombardear de preguntas.

—La trama es un poco corta, será genero shojo/yuri, aun no estoy segura del número de viñetas, solo habrá continuación si vale la pena para el jurado y mi retraso es debido a mi falta de decisión— respondió Kyoko lo más coherente que pudo —espero estar a tiempo para escoger a mi asesor— menciono más segura y determinada.

—No, ese derecho ya lo perdiste— menciono María notando como se la iba comiendo un agujero negro —pero eso no quiere decir que te vaya a dejar en malas manos— menciono con una risita suave.

Este fue el inicio de la más grande tortura para Mogami Kyoko, la risa suave de la profesora auguraba un tortuoso destino.

-Loveme-

Hacia una semana que su querida imouto le había asignado por la fuerza a Mogami Kyoko para que fuera su asesor, y ese día comenzarían las tortuosas tardes de verla, fingir que no sucedía nada y lograr juntos un extraordinario trabajo.

—Buenas tardes Takarada sensei— menciono Kyoko al entrar al despacho del profesor.

Ella no se esperaba que el despacho fuera tan alucinante, podía ver cuadros por todos lados de toda clase de tamaños y temas; su atención fue totalmente acaparada por un hermoso cuadro que se encontraba al centro, era la representación de una hermosa princesa que caminaba en un bocetado corredor lleno de espinas y al final se veía a alguien que iba a su encuentro, la princesa tenía el cabello de color negro azabache y sus ojos la hicieron recordar los que veía en las mañanas en el reflejo de su espejo.

—Ese cuadro es un regalo para una persona especial, solo que aún no estoy muy seguro del camino de espinas— comento Lory rompiendo la contemplación de Kyoko.

—Disculpe Takarada sensei, no era mi intención estar husmeando sus pinturas— menciono Kyoko con su exagerada dogueza.

—Vamos Mogami chan levántate, no has hecho nada malo— menciono ayudándole a levantarse —dime ¿tú qué opinas?— señalo el retrato.

—La analogía del camino de espinas es muy buena, hace referencia de la lucha que ella hace para alcanzar a esa persona amada— menciono mientras con ternura miraba las delicadas y muy bien cuidadas pinceladas del rostro de la joven.

—Tienes razón, ella aun recorre ese camino— menciono inevitablemente —bien comencemos con ese manga— Lory tomo la mano de Kyoko y la guio cual princesa hasta el estudio que utilizarían esas semanas.

Kyoko se sintió tan abochornada que no supo que hacer, simplemente siguió a ese príncipe que esperaba alcanzar como la joven princesa de ese cuadro.

—Estos son algunos de los bocetos de mis personajes, estas son las fichas de cada uno y el esquema de la historia. Espero que estos datos sean suficientes— menciono tímida mientras entregaba los documentos.

—Dame un momento en lo que leo el resumen de tu historia para tener más claro qué tipo de fondos y técnicas utilizaremos— menciono Lory recibiendo como respuesta afirmativa un asentimiento de cabeza.

Kyoko comenzó a acomodarse en el escritorio para realizar las bases para las viñetas, cuando de repente escucho sollozar a su profesor. Lory no podía creer esa historia tan trágica, podría decir que era una combinación de la típica historia principesca y la tragedia de Romeo y Julieta, ¿porque a los jóvenes de ahora les gustaba destruir buenas historias?

—Takarada sensei ¿hay algún problema con mi borrador? — pregunto inquieta Kyoko.

—el problema es: el final es muy trágico, todo está perfecto solo que a mí en lo personal, no me gustan los finales trágicos— respondió Lory secando sus lágrimas.

—Creí que la historia tendría un impacto más grande si el final era trágico— Kyoko defendió el final de su historia.

Lory suspiro y comenzó a revisar los demás documentos, para ignorar su comentario, de pronto noto unos detalles que le eran muy conocidos. Kyoko regreso la vista al papel en el que estaba trabajando para ignorar todas sus malas costumbres sobre observarlo con detenimiento para lograr su muñeco realista de él.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te lleva trazar un dibujo así de detallado?— pregunto Lory analizando detalladamente cada uno de los personajes de la historia.

—Como unas dos horas más o menos— respondió Kyoko algo confundida.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo crees tener una hoja de 4 viñetas a color con plumines?— pregunto Lory analizando los detallados rasgos.

—etto…creo que 5 horas; no he utilizado esa técnica de coloreo— respondió Kyoko sorprendida.

—muy bien entonces empecemos por eso, por favor elabora 4 copias de cada personaje para hacer pruebas de color— respondió Lory dejando las fichas de personaje en el escritorio.

Kyoko hizo lo que le pidió y tardo toda la tarde en dominar la técnica a la perfección y tener todas las fichas.

-Loveme-

Las tardes después de clases se habían vuelto las más hermosas de toda su vida, Kyoko no solo hacia algo que le encantaba sino también lo hacía con la persona que más amaba.

Ese día había quedado de nuevo con las chicas después de sus clases extras para por fin comentar lo que sentía. Entraron a su restaurante favorito: Daruma-ya.

—Entonces ¿vas a decirnos que te traes entre manos?— pregunto Kanae curiosa.

—Sí, pero les pido total discreción por favor— suplico Kyoko.

—Vamos comienza a hablar, las advertencias van después— Setsu movió con aburrimiento su bebida.

—Kyoko deja el misterio para los cuentos de hadas, ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿Hizuri senpai o Tsuruga senpai?— pregunto emocionada Chiori.

—Si no se callan se nos ira el tiempo y Kyoko no nos dirá nada de nuevo— comento Jelly.

Natsu que se había sentado al lado de Kyoko le dio un leve codazo para que empezara a hablar.

—EstoyenamoradadeTakaradaLory— dijo Kyoko nerviosa cerrando sus ojos y agachando rápidamente la cabeza avergonzada.

Todas la observaron enmudecidas ante la torpeza de su amiga, no solo se había golpeado la cabeza de una forma tonta sino que ahora tendría que volver a decir lo que con tanto trabajo había tratado de decir.

—Mi querida imouto trata de explicarles que está enamorada de su profesor de artes plásticas— hablo Natsu aguantando la risa.

Kyoko parecía un pequeño carbón recién sacado del fuego y balbuceaba palabras sin sentido a su hermana, quien solo le mostraba una sonrisa satisfecha; su pequeña discusión hizo que las demás estallaran de risa.

—Eso no es tan serio, creí que te habías enamorado del delincuente de Musurame ja, ja, ja— Jelly hizo el primer comentario.

—Oh y yo que creía que Kyoko era demasiado santurrona como para buscar un espécimen tan experimentado ja, ja— menciono con mofa Setsu.

—Ja, ja, ja ahora sí que estas siguiendo los pasos de Natsu— comento Kanae tomándose el estómago adolorida por la risa.

— ¿Cuánto tardaras en declararte? ¿O ya tienes un plan del que no nos has dicho nada?— dijo por ultimo Chiori controlando la carcajada que quería soltar.

Kyoko se puso blanca, no sabía en qué momento el tema serio había cambiado a ser algo gracioso.

—si nos lo ha contado es porque necesita ayuda ¿no creen?— comento Natsu —vamos, ayúdenme a trazar un plan perfecto para ayudar a nuestra pequeña imouto— Natsu saco una libreta y pluma que paso a Kyoko para que tomara notas.

Las ideas se hicieron una larguísima lista de cosas demasiado extravagantes, raras y loquísimas, Natsu comenzó a quitar cosas que según ella, no eran muy importantes y dejo solo lo relevante, sonrió sumamente satisfecha del plan maléfico para súper conquistar a su profesor de artes plásticas.

Lista de pasos para enamorar a Takarada Lory:

1\. Ropa para resaltar cuerpo (elaborada por Natsu).

2\. Maquillarse (ayudada por Jelly).

3\. Coquetear con el profesor (instruida por Setsu).

4\. Tener temas de conversación (apoyada por Kanae).

5\. Pedir clases extra.

Esos eran los puntos que habían quedado después de una larga discusión entre las chicas, pero por más que Kyoko los leyera no terminaban de gustarle del todo. Natsu se giró para ver a su hermana.

—Si lo estás memorizando está bien, pero deberías de hacerlo en casa o causaras algún accidente— menciono Natsu deteniendo a tiempo a Kyoko.

—Lo siento onee sama— menciono Kyoko reponiéndose del susto de casi ser arrollada por una moto.

— ¿tienes las maletas hechas? No entrare de nuevo a esa casa— Natsu se puso seria de pronto.

—Sí, pero ella quiere hablar contigo— respondió Kyoko guardando su lista y rebuscando sus llaves.

—no entrare, ella tendrá que salir, ve por tus cosas yo te espero aquí— menciono Natsu con dulzura.

Después de lo que le parecieron ser horas Natsu vio salir a Mogami Saena con cara de pocos amigos y una maleta de tamaño medio.

—esto es tuyo y de tu hermana, recuerda que ahora están por su cuenta ya no vengan por aquí— Saena le arrojo la maleta a sus pies y se giró para ir a su casa.

— ¡oye se te olvido esto! — grito Natsu arrogando su llave y la de Kyoko.

Kyoko estaba en shock su mamá ya no quería verlas más y Natsu estaba tan tranquila.

—Mira Kyoko, esta es la llave de la casa, pedí que te la personalizaran— Natsu se lo dijo para que olvidara ese amargo momento.

Kyoko se emocionó al ver su llave decorada con pequeñas imágenes de princesas y de inmediato se fue a Lalalandia. Natsu sonrió al ver el estado de su querida imouto, tomo la maleta que su madre había arrojado y se encamino a su hogar junto a Kyoko.

Llegando al departamento donde vivirían las 2 Kyoko le comento a Natsu de un trabajo al que iría después de sus asesorías con su maestro. Natsu aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo acepto ya que tendría más gastos que estando ella sola.

— ¿En dónde estarás?— pregunto Natsu nerviosa.

—Trabajare en el Daruma-ya, por suerte está cerca de aquí y no tardare en llegar, prometo estar a tiempo para ayudar en casa— Kyoko hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Natsu sonrió, sabía que su hermana cumpliría con su palabra, así que ella también pondría de su parte.

— ¿en qué horario estarás? Yo trabajo todos los fines de semana— menciono Natsu mientras preparaba la cena.

—También los fines de semana— menciono Kyoko mientras iba a instalarse en su nueva habitación.

-Loveme-

Natsu había obligado a Kyoko a vestir un top y una falda solo unos centímetros más larga que las faldas utilizadas por Setsu, quien al verla le pidió de inmediato a Natsu un modelo igual pero obviamente con tonos negros y morados, no el insultante tono atigrado.

—Si con este atuendo no logro que no deje de verte, entonces que se prepare para el Armagedón— menciono amenazante Natsu.

—Kyoko por favor recuerda lo que te enseñamos, sonríe y habla de vez en cuando no lo abrumes con tonterías ¿está bien?— menciono Kanae cuando llegaron al despacho de Takarada Lory, donde trabajaba en su manga.

-Loveme-

No importaba cuantos días ya llevaban trabajando juntos, simplemente Kyoko no podía parar de sentirse nerviosa o evitar esos pequeños sonrojos que la asaltaban cuando su querido Lory se acercaba a ella para saludarla cuando llegaba a ese pequeño salón en el que compartían unos momentos juntos.

—Kyoko chan hoy te ves muy linda— Lory no pudo evitar el comentario al verla entrar — ¿Natsu está preparándose para la nueva pasarela?— pregunto tratando de aparentar su excesiva atención a ella.

—Sí, es de su nueva colección. A ella parece agradarle usarme de modelo— menciono Kyoko bastante nerviosa.

—Comencemos con el trabajo de hoy Mogami chan— menciono Lory llevándola de la mano a su escritorio como acostumbraba a hacer.

Lory quería decirle tantas cosas y ninguna al mismo tiempo pero no se atrevía a decir, no se atrevía a interrumpirla cuando trabajaba y no se atrevía a confesar su amor aun habiendo practicado tanto. La miraba de reojo cada tanto en lo que revisaba las páginas que ya tenía terminadas. Kyoko se sentía nerviosa, le temblaban las piernas, todavía no había mencionado absolutamente nada, los temas los tenia atascados en la garganta de nada había servido estudiar tanto con Kanae si le sucedía eso.

—dentro de unas semanas será la fiesta de presentación de los mangas, Mogami san sabes me gustaría…— Lory se quedó mudo un momento cuando Kyoko se giró para verlo —yo… ¿te gustaría ir como mi pareja en la fiesta? — pregunto al final.

Kyoko se quedó por un momento callada, estaba en shock era emocionante saber que el al menos no le era indiferente, *Hey Kyoko debes responder* pensó ella al notar que ya llevaba bastante tiempo callada.

—Sí, me gustaría mucho ir con usted— menciono tímida.

Takarada Lory hizo un pequeño baile de celebración que hizo que ella se sintiera avergonzada pero le gusto bastante su emoción sobre su respuesta.

—Muy bien, hoy terminamos con las últimas revisiones y podrás irte a casa— menciono Lory muy sonriente.

El tiempo se fue muy rápido y el Manga quedo totalmente listo; el titulo ostentoso con letras tipo góticas en mayúsculas recitaba: "EN DONDE NO ESTA LA AMISTAD, SE ENCUENTRA EL AMOR". La hermosa imagen que venía debajo de este mostraba a dos mujeres: la primera era una hermosa princesa que montaba un caballo de un color blanco, la otra se encontraba dentro de su armadura que se encontraba sujetando las riendas del caballo y miraba con mucha dulzura a la princesa.

Kyoko se giró hacia Lory diciéndole que lo vería en la fiesta y agradecía enormemente su apoyo en la elaboración de su trabajo. Lory asintió sonriendo, el tomo su mano y depósito un tierno beso sobre ella haciendo que su joven pupila se sonrojara entonces en ese momento él le entrego una hermosa rosa blanca. Kyoko solo agradeció torpemente el regalo y se marchó dando algunos pequeños tropiezos.

-Loveme-

Las dos semanas que faltaban para llevarse a cabo la presentación del Manga ganador se fue muy rápido para las hermanas Mogami; Natsu iba y venía de tienda en tienda buscando la tela perfecta para el vestido de su querida imouto, además Takarada María le había pedido a ella y a su pequeño equipo de diseñadoras que elaboraran los vestidos de la fiesta de presentación y estos deberían ser del estilo de príncipes y princesas, ella siempre iba a inspeccionar todos los detalles. Kyoko a pesar de dejar de ir a sus asesorías, siempre buscaba alguna excusa para ver a Lory después de clases e ir algún sitio para conversar.

Una tarde después del trabajo Natsu encontró a un joven en la entrada de su puerta con un gran paquete delgado.

—Buenas tardes ¿se le ofrece algo?— Natsu pregunto curiosa.

—Buenas tardes estoy buscando a la señorita…— el chico giro su rostro y busco en sus papeles el nombre de la persona que buscaba —Mogami Kyoko, ¿vive aquí?— pregunto nervioso.

—Sí, es mi hermana ¿Quién envía el paquete?— pregunto Natsu abriendo la puerta de su casa.

—no tiene nombre ¿quiere que le ayude a meterlo?— pregunto señalando el paquete.

—Claro, póngalo sobre ese sillón por favor— contesto Natsu al dejarlo pasar mientras colocaba el sello en la hoja de paquetería —muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día— menciono Natsu después de entregarle la hoja.

—si muy buen día— respondió el chico cortes.

Natsu observo con cuidado el paquete sin abrirlo, todavía era temprano por lo que Kyoko tardaría un poco en llegar, podía adivinar de quien era el regalo pero qué tipo de regalo seria, la curiosidad le pedía a gritos que lo abriera pero tendría que esperar a Kyoko. Kyoko llego después de unas tres horas, noto que Natsu la esperaba con una gran sonrisa y le hacía señas para que viera hacia la sala.

—llego algo para ti, tu admirador secreto no dejo su nombre para agradecerle— menciono haciéndole un poco de burla.

—de verdad no decía quien lo enviaba, ¿y si es algo malo? Onee sama tienes que tener cuidado con lo que recibes y dejas entrar en casa— menciono enojada Kyoko ante la poca precaución de Natsu.

—venga ya, ábrelo que he tenido que esperar súper ansiosa estas tres horas— menciono Natsu con un adorable puchero.

Kyoko se acercó algo molesta con la actitud de su hermana, cuando empezó a desenvolver el paquete su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa debido a que se encontró con algo que en su vida pensó poder tener.

— ¡es hermoso! Dime, dime quien es el autor de esta obra ¿lo conoces?— menciono Natsu emocionada acercándose a Kyoko.

—No puedo creerlo…— fue lo primero que menciono Kyoko —él me dijo que se lo daría a su persona especial— menciono Kyoko al aire.

—vaya, aquí tenemos un caso grave de ceguera romántica— rio Natsu señalando la caja en la que había estado envuelto.

Kyoko observo que en la caja venia pegada una nota y una bonita flor de papel; la nota solo tenía la imagen de su portada y noto que la princesa de su portada tenía el mismo vestido que la princesa del cuadro

—Natsu onee sama, ¿podrías hacerme un vestido igual al de la princesa del cuadro?— pregunto melosa.

—Mmm ¿yo que obtendré a cambio?— pregunto Natsu.

—yo me hare cargo de la casa y comida por un mes— menciono Kyoko con decisión.

—Está bien— contesto Natsu después de pensarlo un poco

— ¡te quiero Natsu onee sama!— grito Kyoko después de lanzarse a los brazos de Natsu.

-Loveme-

En la mañana de la fiesta todos corrían de un lado a otro en el auditorio de LME para terminar los extravagantes preparativos para la presentación que se llevaría a cabo al atardecer debido a que según Takarada María seria el escenario perfecto para presentar las obras shojo.

Lory solo veía los preparativo a través de la ventana de su despacho, se encontraba pensativo, el quería realmente decirle a Kyoko lo que sentía y quería que fuera algo perfecto y privado pero estando ahí en la escuela sería algo malo, contraproducente y muy mal visto.

—Que hare— suspiro cansado.

—Simplemente díselo después de la fiesta— menciono María al colocarse a su lado.

El grito de Lory posiblemente se oiría en toda la escuela, el creía estar totalmente solo en su despacho, encerrado bajo mil llaves mientras esperaba que diera la hora para ir por Kyoko a su casa.

—ja, ja, ja y yo que creí que habías estado escuchando todo lo que te dije desde que entre— mintió María para ver la reacción de su nii san.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas aquí? Es que no escuche que se abriera la puerta— pregunto Lory desconcertado con su comentario.

—El tiempo suficiente como para saber que estás enamorado de ella y que tu declaración perfecta se está tornando catastrófica— dijo María sentándose en la silla de su hermano.

—bueno y que aconsejas tu— pregunto Lory aun viendo por la ventana

—fácil, dile después del baile que te acompañe— María se levanto y fue junto a su hermano —llévala al jardín que está en esa zona— señalo uno de los jardines cercanos al auditorio de la escuela —en ese lugar nadie los vera es una zona privada y romántica; ya tienes las flores que le regalaras ¿o las pedirás apenas?— pregunto finalmente regresando a la silla.

—son rosas blancas y rojas pedí el arreglo desde ayer y se lo daré en cuanto se lo diga— menciono Lory decidido.

—Le diré a Sebastián que las deje en el jardín un poco antes de terminar el baile— menciono María mientras mandaba un mensaje de texto.

Lory solo asintió y salió de la oficina para ir por su princesa, se acercaba la hora y quería llegar puntual a su cita con ella. Lory esperaba que sus ropas fueran lo suficientemente llamativas para ella, sabía que Natsu era buena elaborando diseños pero aún se sentía algo dudoso, su traje era negro con varios detalles en dorado y plateado, llevaba también guantes blancos y sombrero con una rosa blanca, su camisa era blanca y llevaba corbata a juego.

-Loveme-

Kyoko estaba bastante nerviosa, Jelly aún estaba terminando de peinarla y pronto comenzaría con el maquillaje, por dios estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y no paraba de acomodarse el vestido; su vestido era hermoso era de corte francés caído al hombro de color azul, en el escote llevaba un listón blanco adornado con un moño azul mediano, las medias mangas eran drapeadas blancas con pequeños moños azules, la falda era amplia pero le permitía moverse sin problemas, llevaba unos guantes largos blancos y por ultimo utilizaba aretes de perlas pequeñas y un collar a juego.

—si sigues así terminaras por arrugar ese vestido Kyoko chan— menciono Jelly al ver como estiraba por tercera vez una arruga imaginaria de su vestido

—Perdón es solo que…— Kyoko cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

—Algo me dice que no estas así solo por el resultado de hoy— Jelly dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ver a Kyoko —dime que sucede, sabes que puedes confiar en mi— puso sus manos sobre las de ella.

—y si… ¿si después de que le diga lo que siento por el me rechaza o me toma como una aprovechada?— Kyoko comenzó involuntariamente a llorar por culpa de los nervios —no quiero perderlo, significa tanto para mi— hablo entre sollozos.

Jelly la abrazo para reconfortarla, sabía que esto era muy duro para ella; anteriormente había tenido una situación parecida con Natsu y el volverlo a vivir la hizo sentir como un deja vú. Levanto el rostro de Kyoko para que la viera y seco sus lágrimas.

—Eres la niña más dulce y no hay hombre en este mundo que no pueda resistirse a ti— Jelly acomodo un poco el broche del cabello de Kyoko —Takarada Lory no es la excepción y si ese hombre te rechaza creme que entre todas le haremos sentirse arrepentido de por vida— menciono con una mueca que prometía mucho sufrimiento.

— ¿De verdad harían eso?— pregunto asustada Kyoko.

— ¡Sí!— respondieron al unísono Jelly, Chiori, Setsu y Natsu.

—Gracias chicas— respondió Kyoko mas animada.

—tienes que apurarte a arreglar esa expresión Kyoko, te ves terrible— comento Kanae entrando al cuarto.

—vamos Kyoko o se te hará tarde y todavía falta que Jelly nos arregle a nosotras— menciono Chiori.

—Después de Kyoko sigo yo— grito Setsu sentándose a un lado de Kyoko.

—Claro que no Setsu, sigo yo— comento Natsu tirando del brazo de Setsu.

—No, no sigo yo— continuo con la discusión Kanae.

—Yo no quiero ir al último— reclamo Chiori empujando a todas a la cama.

—qué bueno que me he arreglado primero— dijo suspirando Jelly haciendo que Kyoko sonriera —bueno linda terminemos de transformarte en princesa— Jelly comenzó a maquillarla con "tranquilidad".

-Loveme-

Después de haberse arreglado y presenciar la pelea épica entre sus amigas y hermana sobre quien era la siguiente se sintió de mejor humor. Se encontraba sentada esperando ansiosa la llegada de su pareja, debía admitir que se hacía unos momentos se había portado como una niña, debía estar firme y mostrar más coraje no podía andarse con niñerías.

El timbre de la casa sonó exactamente a las cuatro p.m. y su hermana fue la que se encargó de abrir para dejar al descubierto que Takarada Lory ya había llegado por ella; el sonido de su voz preguntando si ella se encontraba lista la hizo ponerse nerviosa.

—claro, pase por favor iré a avisarle que se encuentra aquí Takarada sensei— menciono Natsu al darle paso.

Natsu se acercó a su hermana a paso rápido para hablar con ella antes de que Lory se la llevara.

—Por favor disfruta mucho esta tarde, no importa el resultado solo disfrútalo— Natsu susurro a su oído cuando la abrazo para despedirse.

—Está bien, gracias por todo ¿nos alcanzaran pronto?— Kyoko pregunto antes de soltarla.

—Nosotras los alcanzamos allá, aún tenemos que terminar de arreglarnos— Natsu se dirigió a ambos —por favor sensei cuide de ella— menciono antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su cuarto.

—Buenas noches sensei— menciono Kyoko apenada.

—buenas noches Mogami chan, te ves muy hermosa hoy— le dijo Lory nervioso — ¿está bien si nos retiramos ya?— pregunto ansioso.

Kyoko asintió, tomo una chalina, su cartera y llaves; al salir a la calle se topó con un carruaje del siglo XVI o XVII con unos hermosos caballos, Lory le abrió la puerta del coche y le ayudo a subir. Kyoko estaba súper maravillada con la oportunidad de viajar como toda una princesa, Lory la observaba con detenimiento para saber si había sido buena idea llevarla de esa forma hasta la escuela.

— ¿Te gusta?— pregunto Lory.

—Claro que sí, esto es sumamente hermoso le agradezco este detalle— contesto súper emocionada Kyoko.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la escuela y más de un curioso se acercó al auditorio para ver quién era el que venía en tan extraño medio de transporte. Kyoko se sintió un poco observada cuando bajo del carruaje, sabía que ese tipo de cosas no se veía pero no quería que creyeran los demás que el trato que el director tenía con ella preferencial.

—sensei, ¿todos los participantes vendrán del mismo modo que nosotros?— pregunto inquieta.

—Sí, mi querida imouto pidió que los participantes llegaran de este modo, porque era muy romántico y así pegaría con la temática de los Mangas— menciono un poco incómodo.

Kyoko no volvió a decir nada en todo el trayecto al auditorio, después de ir al registro de asistencia se separó de su querido sensei y espero un poco a que llegaran su hermana y amigas. Las votaciones fueron muy cerradas así que tardaron un poco en decir el nombre del ganador y para su sorpresa salió premiada como la mejor historia, todas se abrazaron a ella súper emocionadas, después de la celebración comenzó el baile.

—Disculpe, me permitiría esta pieza señorita— menciono Lory a l acercarse a Kyoko.

—Por supuesto sensei— menciono sonriente Kyoko.

Las demás los vieron alejarse a la pista de baile mientras ellas buscaban con la mirada a su cómplice de esa noche. María noto que sus cómplices ya estaban moviendo, era el momento perfecto para empezar a poner su plan en marcha.

Al dar las 10p.m. el auditorio empezó a quedarse un poco vacío, muchas parejas ya se estaban marchando aún quedaban pequeños grupos que querían seguir en la fiesta ya que al ser sábado el siguiente día no tendrían que asistir a clases. María llamo a Sebastián para que preparara las cosas para la confesión de Lory. Al término de la penúltima pieza de la pista de baile Lory tomo el suficiente valor para pedirle a Kyoko que lo acompañara.

—Kyoko podrías acompañarme— menciono Lory nervioso.

—C…claro sensei— respondió Kyoko confundida al notar que la llamaba por su nombre.

Lory la guio hacia el jardín donde se encontraban algunos detalles que había pedido a Sebastián. Kyoko siguió a Lory hasta uno de los jardines cercanos y en cuanto él se detuvo ella enmudeció al ver aquel hermoso paraje; el jardín estaba adornado con pequeñas hadas de color, había un camino hecho con velas, mas adelante habían unos troncos: uno pequeño colocado a modo de banco y uno más grande a modo de mesa en el que estaba colocado un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y rojas, al lado de este se encontraba una tarjeta, Lory le indico con una seña que lo siguiera y en cuanto se acercaron a la mesa y Kyoko se sentó Lory tomo la tarjeta y se hinco delante de ella.

—Por favor abre la tarjeta—le indico Lory con ternura.

Kyoko abrió la tarjeta y en ella vio el dibujo de un camino de velas y al final un príncipe que esperaba, algo de pronto hizo clic en su memoria y se dio cuenta que los dibujos coincidían con el cuadro que Lory le había regalado, además el ambiente en el que se encontraba, las ropas y… ¿y ahora? Ella lo vio a él buscando respuestas

—Kyoko tu eres muy especial para mí, desde el primer día que te vi hasta hoy no he podido dejar de pensar que eres la mujer más perfecta de este mundo y me gustaría saber si ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?— pregunto muy decidido.

Kyoko estaba algo confundida las cosas habían tomado un rumbo diferente a lo que ella había planeado aunque el resultado fue el mismo que había pensado con una pequeña contraste; sonrió internamente agradecida por ese giro. Lory al notar un silencio demasiado largo decidió continuar para obtener un resultado positivo

—sé que soy mayor que tú por unos 11 años pero esto puede funcionar, si necesitas tiempo yo esperare lo que sea necesario para…— Lory fue interrumpido de improvisto.

—No me interesa tu edad— menciono tomando sus manos —y si quiero ser tu novia, yo te amo— menciono tímida Kyoko.

Lory se armó de valor y le robo un beso siendo correspondido casi de inmediato; el sonido de fuegos artificiales los hizo separarse y se vieron algo sonrojados, se sentaron a contemplar las luces de colores y las estrellas. No muy lejos de donde estaban los enamorados se encontraba una comitiva que había sido testigo del inicio de esta hermosa historia de amor.

-Fin-


End file.
